The New 5
by ItsAFanFicWriter
Summary: Meet the new guardians, Elisha Ravens, Chloe Grey, Emma Wickers, Louise Hale and Holly Smith. Average 15-16 year old teenagers. But when chosen, will they fight to save their planet and family or save the long-lost friendship of an old friend. (Contains moderate swearing)
1. Chapter 1: A hard day

**Chapter 1**

_My name's Chloe. Me and my friends have a secret, one we've fought over. One we will never forget. It pushes us to the limit but we always come out smiling in the end. We're only a handful of girls who were chosen to take on the responsibility of what no other teenage girl will ever do. I'm going to have to tell you what it is aren't I? About the secret that no other human being knows of and will never know of. Well here it is. My name's Chloe. E. Grey, I'm a guardian and this is my story._

* * *

Chloe's POV

I walked along the long stretch of path that was the homestretch back to my house. It was quarter past three in the afternoon and just in the short space of time from waking up to getting home, my day had already been a mashed up mess.

Behind me I hear a group of people screaming and shouting out my name stupidly, but I knew who it was, so I never gave into the temptation of looking back as I walked. The shouting came closer and closer until it stopped. I gave a sigh of relief; I thought they left me alone….If only. Bam! It happened. The group crowded me throwing a number of cream pies or whatever they could have grabbed into my face, obstructing my vision, forcing me to stop dead in my tracks giving the group an advantage to pounce. They threw more cream into my face and kicked, pushed and punched my body as I fell to the floor curling into a ball. I hear their giggles and laughs behind all their attacks they threw my way. I quickly climbed up onto my feet aching all over as I ran as quickly as I could to get to the safety of my home. I ran through maze like alleyways in an attempt to confuse my attackers, which worked a charm. I ran up to the white door, keys shaking about in my hands when I unlocked the door and slammed it shut. Thank god I was home. On passing the large mirror hanging in my hallway, I saw a giant ice-cream sundae looking back, white cream, strawberry syrup and some visible chocolate strands. My stomach started to growl until I realised that it wasn't a sundae, the syrup was blood flowing from my nose and cuts all over my bruised body, and the chocolate was the few strands of my brown hair glowing through the cream. I had enough of it. I wanted it to stop.

'It's not funny Louise. I've had enough!' I screamed at my laptop's webcam, towel drying my long dark hair.

'Hey! I've had enough of all this just as you. Look I don't know why they do this to you but…' Louise began before being interrupted by me.

'I know why they do it Louise! It's because I don't take their crap, I don't try to get into their "good books", and I'm not the popular one or the pretty one or the skinny one! To them I'm an Alien! A crazy retarded BITCH! It's the same with Emma they don't like her either' I ranted, good thing my family were out.

'Then why don't they pick on me then? They don't know me but they know I'm friends with you.' Louise asked with sad blue-grey eyes.

'It's because your Hanna's cousin.' I began brushing my still wet hair. Talking about the most popular girl in school. Hanna Watson.

'They are best-ies with her and funny thing, me and Emma both had cousins at that school yet we still got all this!'

'Look Chloe, I know things aren't all great at the moment but things will be alright.' Louise tried to comfort me as she stretched out on her purple bed.

'No it won't! Look at what Lucy is doing! I know she's our friend but at the moment, it doesn't seem like it. And she does anything to get into Jack's "good books" that's how he got the picture. That's why he started bullying me' I started to sound like a mad person, I was surprised Louise hadn't hung up on me and given up on trying to comfort me, but she's nothing like that. Me and Louise kept the call going until I had to turn out the lights to go to sleep. I slept for little than four hours before waking up.

'Another day….' I say with a sigh and a quick rub of my head as I get up to get changed into my high-waisted denim shorts, cute white top and blue scarf. I ran out the front door, skipping breakfast to run and meet the girls at the park. I admit, I was running late.

* * *

Emma's POV

'Man, this week it rough on you huh?' I asked moving a lock of my pure black hair once Chloe FINALLY got her ass to the park!

'Week?! More like 5 years!' laughed Chloe looking down at me...What?! I maybe small but the girls say I have a massive temper for a girl my size. WHICH I DON'T!

'Yeah I understand Chlo, but when I get my hands on Jack, James and that lot I swear…' I spat fuming like a hot fire.

'Emma, it's alright, calm down!' Chloe reinsured me, sitting me down on the nearest park bench trying to calm me down.

'Ah!' Chloe muttered. What was up with her? It was like she got burned or something…I just shook it off

'You've been going through this even before high school! If bruises where scars, you'd be blue and purple all over!' I sad ragging and spitting more.

'But don't you have to put up with the same thing?' pointed out Chloe keeping her hands close to herself…what? Have I got some sort of disease?!

'Yeah we just have that bad luck huh?' I finally smiled giving in.

'Seems so…God must really hate us then huh?' Chloe giggled giving me a big squeeze.


	2. Chapter 2: The Others plus one

**Chapter 2: The others plus one.**

Elisha's POV

I ran alongside my best friends Louise and Holly without stopping for a quick pause or gasp of breath. We needed to get to the park. What our so called friend said was the one thing fuelling our legs, keeping them running.

'You will not believe what Lucy done!' I yelled running down the path towards the empty park.

'Well it's the new Lucy; I don't know what to believe with her.' Emma sighed getting up off the bench.

'She slammed the door in our face and told us to piss off! She said she's "got better friends now" me and Elisha ran the way down here.' Louise said gasping for breath.

'I don't think that hanging around with people who practically break the law on a daily basis are "better friends"!' Exclaimed Chloe shooting up of the bench in a high pitch voice with disbelief.

'That's not the Lucy I know.' Holly sighed finally getting back her breath after the run.

'I know! It all had to start off when she took extra Biology, with that lot in her classes.' Emma spat starting to heat up again. That girl's got some anger issues!

'Hey speak of the devil….' Said Holly seeing the one who helped our friend change.

'Oy you!' shouted Courtney Evens smoking a cigarette with ash falling into her light blonde hair.

'What came to show off your stolen drugs?' Chloe joked with a scowl. She, we all did like Courtney she was a nice girl. Let me repeat that again, WAS a nice girl.

'Haha you bloody comedian…And yes' she grinned and pulled out plenty more cigarette packets.

'But that's not what we came for, I came to show you the new, improved, Lucy Woods along with a little message for you group of…' Courtney paused looking at the five of us with disgust on her face.

'It's. Oh Lucy dear, you can come out now!' she continued yelling behind her, where Lucy walked into view. We were all gobsmacked; this thing looked like Lucy but wore the most expensive Gucci clothes I ever laid eyes on. I swapped looks with Holly, one look into her blue eyes and we both knew, Lucy never had the money for those clothes, not even from her parents, they had to be stolen.

'Well isn't it the unpopular girls. Can't believe I used to hang out with you ugly lot' Lucy scowled at us and the "cheap" clothes we had on.

Lucy rolled up both sleeves to reveal fresh cut marks along both of her arms and wrists.

'What are these?! I thought you stopped lu! You even said…' Chloe grabbed onto Lucy's arm looking closer, looking more hurt than ever.

'Yeah! I can't believe you thought I would stop.' Lucy laughed yanking her slit covered arm away.

'But you've got a great life nothing wrong is going on!' Louise said trying to keep the tears at bay.

'She has to do it! Otherwise she'll be stuck with you pigs' Courtney butted in still smoking away at the fag.

'And I just want to say babes, I am never going to hang out with you anymore. I want you to delete my number and never call me again.' Lucy held her chin up high in a posh manor whilst taking the cigarette of Courtney and taking a smoke.

'Lucy! We're best friends!' Chloe squealed.

'Please why would I want to tell you about my private life? And please don't cry…' Lucy placed her hand onto Chloe's shoulder, for a moment I thought Lucy was back, until she finished her sentence.

'You only look uglier.' She exhaled a cloud of smoke into Chloe's face, knowing her and Emma's asthma would play up, before she walked away hand in hand with Courtney's pampered hand.

'What the heck?!' I screamed watching the girls walk away.

'See?! She doesn't want to be with us!' Emma shrieked pulling at her dark hair.

'I would look, if my eyes weren't filled with ash.' Choked Chloe trying to open her eyes, but seeing nothing but very blurred vision.

* * *

_'Oracle! Why is the veil back up?' Yan Lin gasped, sitting amongst the council. _

_'Do not fret council; I sense a disturbance in the universe and Earth is at the centre of this.' The Oracle confronted the council._

_'What about the guardians? Surely they can help destroy this threat' Asked Halenor._

_'The guardians are old now, no offence HayLin' The Oracle spoke._

_'Non taken Oracle. I will try and contact the girls, but I fear it will be some time before I find them and make contact' A middle aged HayLin laughed from next to YanLin._

_'There, there former keeper of air. I shall elect the new guardians that will keep this new evil at bay, and if the girls are found, they can teach the new guardians everything they know.' The Oracle slowly walked away from the council. _

_'I shall start back in Heatherfield. There I feel is the most danger, therefore the best chance of finding new guardians.' he continued with his back facing the council of Kandracar._

* * *

Holly's POV

We sat on the beach, our favourite hangout spot, music blasting from Louise's phone as we sat watching the sun slowly set over the sea after our day of shopping.

'I know we've had an nice day and all but I think it's time for me to head home before my dad kills me for being late for dinner, again' I said getting up onto my feet.

'I know same, let's head back.' Emma added brushing off the sand on her back. We walked for five minutes to reach the town centre, not far away from our homes, yet someone blocked our paths.

'Guys, guys fall back, fall back!' Elisha gasped pulling Louise and me back behind a building.

'What?'

'Look' She said pointing to the alleyway and there stood Lucy and her new gang.

'What is she doing?' Louise asked scanning the group with her blue eyes.

'I don't know what do you want me to do? Say HEY LUCY WHO ARE YOUR NEW MATES?! THEY LOOK LIKE SCUM BAGS?!'Chloe said not realising she was shouting. The next thing we heard was someone shouting our way.

'WHO IS THAT?!' Lucy yelled looking our way.

'CRAP!' Emma screamed quickly hiding behind the wall again.

'God Damn it Chlo! Do you want her to hear us?!' whispered Elisha with wide grey eyes.

'Actually…' began Emma before I interrupted her.

'Don't you dare think about it!' I say with a little laugh covering both her's and Chloe's mouth. I know what they're like... They will say what's on their minds and won't be shy about it either.

'Anyway I was like totally checking him out, and he had this six pack under this tight shirt I mean I know he was only buying some cigarettes. But god guys look at him.' We overheard Lucy say to Courtney.

'O.M.G' said some red head girl.

'Hook me up' said another.

'Like I know right' Lucy laughed.

'You know what; just get me home before I do something I regret' Emma snapped clenching her fists.

'And you say you're not temperamental' I sigh shaking my head.

'I'M NOT!' yelled Emma.

'God damn it Em!' Elisha muttered.

'SHH!'

'Who is there?!' Lucy spat walking our way after saying bye to her gang.

'No one' Stuttered Louise. Lucy made her way towards us we needed to hide and fast. Luckily, we found a spot. The building's fire escape.

We all watched Lucy walk out the ally to where we all were less than a minute ago.

'Man, I think I'm going mad' Lucy shook her head seeing no one but rats and pidgins.

'No kidding bitch.' Emma yelled making Lucy look back as she walked off.

'What was that Em?' muttered Louise.

'What?! It was an impulse!' Emma said jumping off the ladder after Elisha.

'Sure.' I nodded as she landed next to me.

'Whatever you say Em...' Said Chloe hanging off the ladders.

'Are you lot going to help me or take pictures?' She added.

Not like I'd let this hilarious moment go by without a picture!

* * *

Hi guys this is totally different to what I normally write but I just want to know, Who is your favourite character so far?

Elisha?

Chloe?

Emma?

Louise?

Or Holly?

Please tell me who you like, why and what you think of the story so far in the reviews...Thanks for reading and commenting! xx :)


	3. Chapter 3: Turn for the better

**Chapter 3: Turn for the better**

Elisha's POV

'Mom I'm home' I sang walking through the front door as I threw my bag under the stairs to the left.

'Mom?' I repeated then I spotted a note on the back of the front door.

'_Gone out with the girls. Dad's at work, make yourself some dinner. It's in the freezer. Love Mom xxxx' _

I let out a sigh and made my way to the kitchen throwing the note in the bin next to the door and walked over to the freezer.

'Huh? Damn thing better not be busted. OPEN!' I huffed kicking the freezer when it wouldn't open.

'Ouch! Now that's not the way to treat your electronics!' a male voice gasped.

'What? Who said that?!' I yelled panicking as I looked around the empty kitchen.

'The thing you just kicked!' the freezer spoke. I then stood for ten minutes with wide eyes, not losing sight of the freezer.

'Ok mom quit messing with me.' I shout, snapping out my trance.

'OY! Who says I'm messing with you?! And the name's Frank thank you!' the freezer snapped back.

'I think I'm more tired than hungry. I'm seeing, well hearing, talking freezers.' I muttered rubbing my temples.

'Well Frank does have that effect on humans.' Added the silver clock.

'OH GOD NOW THE CLOCK!' I screamed.

'Well geese sorry for speaking Elisha!' it sighed.

'Huh…I think I might just go to lie down in my room for a bit.' I said walking at a zombie like pace out the kitchen and up the stairs to my pink room.

* * *

Louise's POV

Once I got home, I made my way to the back garden to sit on the chair closest to the flower bed. My favourite spot.

'Louise! Don't spend all night out there, you'll catch a cold!' Mom yelled from the house.

'Don't worry mom I won't!' I replied glancing down at the roses. I brushed a finger over the petals of one of the beautiful roses when the petals dried up and fell to the floor.

'What the…?' I wondered, raising an eyebrow as I looked over the whole rose bush which was dying.

'Erm…. I think I'd better go inside' I glanced at the bush again as I slowly walked back to the house. Yet every step I took, roots grew out the ground towering above my head whilst holding my ankles.

'What the hell?!' I yelped shaking off the roots trying to run to the house.

'Louise? What are you doing?' Mom yelled again once I made it into the house.

'Nothing' I said, frantically closing the windows and curtains trying to hide the forest growing in the backyard.

* * *

Emma's POV

I threw my bag on my bedroom floor and face-planted my black pillow. I was EXAUGHSTED! And not to mention annoyed as hell at the fact our so called "best friend" wouldn't even look twice at our faces.

'Why can't everything be normal? Just for one day?' I sighed into my pillow.

'Are you talking to yourself again Emma? Haha Emma has no friends! Emma has no friends!' a voice mocked from the other side of the room. With a groan I sat up to see who it was, it was Charlie my little brother.

'GET OUT CHARLIE!' I threw my pillow to the door where Charlie stood.

'Why? When I can laugh at your pain?' he laughed.

_Why can't people understand I want to be alone?!_ I thought getting up off my bed.

'GO AWAY!' I yelled at Charlie pushing him out the door and slamming it in his stupid fat face.

'AND STAY OUT!' I shout, and then something strange happened. I felt something in my hand; it was warm and had a liquid texture to it. I looked down at my hand that was covered in silver.

What the hell? I thought after looking up and realizing that the silver was from my door handle. Somehow it melted in my hand…. Now that was strange.

* * *

Holly's POV

When I sat down after the long day out, I turned on the flat screen TV to end up scanning through plenty of channels finding nothing interesting to watch.

'Uh' I sighed throwing the remote to the other end of the sofa.

'Read? What to read?' I said looking around the living room, I saw David's comics sat at the other side of the room. Well I am his sister! He has to let me read them! Even if I have got problems reading, but still I can look at the pretty colours!

'I HAVE TO GET UP NOW!' I yelled not wanting to get up.

Then something strange happened, my hair was blowing in a breeze, was a window open? No, there wasn't. My heart raced more when the breeze picked up speeds. That was when I started to full on panic! I couldn't move, I was pinned to my seat, forced to watch the unseen tornado destroy my living room.

'OH GOD NO!' I gulped hearing keys turn in the front door. That would be my parents back from the doctors with David. But as they opened the door everything that flew, the TV, chairs, tables, everything, came crashing to the floor.

'OH MY LORD HOLLY WHAT HAPPENED?!' Mom shrieked seeing the destruction of her favourite glass ornaments. Just as I went to say something about the tornado, David's comic landed right on my lap.

'HAHA! I didn't even need to move!' I laughed holding up the comic. I looked over to my parents both with crossed arms, not speaking, just giving me evil stares.

'Awkward…' I sang opening the comic to the first page.

* * *

Chloe's POV

I slowly dragged my wet body out the bath, I could have stayed in there for hours. I just needed to get to my bed!

After shoving on a light blue, oversized jersey and a small pair of shorts, I pulled back my long hair and went to pull out the plug to empty the bath.

'What the hell?!' I gasped looking at my hand in some sort of bubble, making my hand not touch the bathwater.

'Totally normal' I shook it off thinking it was just my imagination.

Once sorting out my laundry and brushing my teeth, I turned around to see a large water streamer head height coming from the bath water. It twisted and curled at every small movement it and myself done…was it watching me?.

'Holy fu…' before I could finish my sentence, my youngest brother knocked the bathroom door.

'CHLOE HURRY UP IN THERE I GOTTA PEE!' he yelled.

'I'M ALMOST DONE!' I said starting to slowly panic at the streamer now flying around the room. SINCE WHEN DID WATER DO THAT?!

'BUT I NEED TO GO NO…' I opened the door.

'THEN GO TO THE DOWNSTAIRS LOO OR IN A BUSH OUTSIDE!' I interrupted slamming the door in his face. I turned round to look at the floating water streamer, but it had gone…just gone. Out of thin air!

'OW!' ok, maybe the thing fell to the floor because I think I slipped on it.

'Ok I really need to go to bed now' I sighed cleaning up the water and grabbing my gear.

* * *

Lucy's POV

When I got home it was midnight, Mom and Dad where yelling at me for coming home late… again. But what do they want me to be a couch potato?! That just isn't me. But they sent me up to my room anyway.

_I mean what's up with people today?! They all are jealous of me that's it! Yeah! Of course! Why else would people be upset with me?_ I thought walking over to my bedroom window.

I look out the window for ten minutes, I lose track of time when I look out my window. But oh well

'Lucy we said go to bed' mom roared from downstairs. She just hates me because I'm more prettier.

'Don't wanna' I yelled back.

'Lucy!'

'Make me sleep' I snapped looking over at the woman standing at my door.

'Night Lucy but let me just say you're soo grounded'

'AAAAHH! I HATE YOU!' I screamed pushing over my desk with my perfumes on it.

'Now your grounded for two weeks for trashing your room young lady' Mom slammed the door in my face.

'Ugh!' I sighed jumping onto my bed. This day was fine before she came along.

* * *

**_Heyy I hope you got more of an idea of who is who, (Elisha has the power of energy, Chloe has the power of water, Emma has the power of fire, Louise has the power of earth and Holly has the power of air) but what is up with Lucy? Find out I the next chapter. Xxxx ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4: Let her know

**Chapter 4: Let her know**

Chloe's POV

School….The one place I hate the most and would gladly see burn down to its mouldy foundations. I glanced at my phone seeing I was at least ten minutes earlier than the girls. So alone, I stood outside the school gates in my leather jacket and scarf, waiting in the cool autumn breeze.

'Aw! Look who's all alone!' I heard a laugh from past the school gates. It was Lucy and her posy.

'AW! Look who's been attacked by an orange Crayola!' I replied with a scowl.

'Actually I had a self-tan issue, what's your excuse?!' Courtney snapped folding her arms with a raised eyebrow.

'You're my excuse.' I said with a flick of my brown hair.

'Still sarcastic as always' Lucy growled.

'And you, greasy hair…Looks like some things never change.' I said looking at the tall girl staring at her newly highlighted hair.

With a sigh Lucy rolled her eyes walked away. Then I heard my name being called from down the path.

'Hey Chloe!' a hyper holly screamed running to me, giving me a hug that literally took my breath away.

'Oh…hey…hol..we only saw…each other yesterday…and…CAN'T…BREATHE!' I gasped dropping my school bag.

'Oh yeah! I forget didyoudoyourarthomeworkIdonemyarthomework!' holly said jumping up and down.

'Did you give her sugar?' Emma asked crossing the road to reach Louise and Elisha.

'Yep' sniggered Louise.

'So she'll annoy Chloe during art?' Emma asked again.

'Yep' sniggered Elisha trying to hold the tears back.

'Nice one!' giggled Emma giving Elisha and Louise a high-five.

'ANDTHENISHOUTEDWHERE'STHECHEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!' Holly screamed down my ear.

'HOLLY SHUT THE F**k UP! I SWEAR YOUR GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME!' I laughed shaking Holly by the shoulders just as the bell rang for class.

'I saw you talking to p155 head earlier.' Emma said to me with Holly practically bouncing off the walls behind us on the way to our next class. The p1 55 head was a code name for Lucy and to be honest. I LOVED that code name!

'Yeah' I giggled at the name.

'She was you know, being the new person she is, stuck up and argent.' I said as we came to our class doors. Now was the time to ask, ask if anything supernatural happened to her last night I needed to know. More than I needed air! Ok that was a bit dramatic but I wanted to know!

'Emma? Holly?' I stuttered.

'Yes?'

'Did anything happen to you two last night?' I asked looking sheepish.

'How do you mean?' Emma replied with confusion written on her face. And before I could reply, Principle Williams came storming down the hall in her usual mood.

'Girls class now!' she spat, Emma walked to her history class across the hall as me and a hyperactive Holly walked to the opposite side of the hall into our art class. I think I might ask the girls about anything strange lately…But they might just think I'm a freak. Well, I'll find out later.

* * *

X. A planted with no name but filled with evil and power. Its good inhabitants hid away in any small corners and gaps they could find. They knew their ruler was looking for the next heir, a daughter no less. The one who wondered off 14 years ago. But they were the most ruthless of all. All the rulers of X where women due to their attitude towards others other than their own. Yet a secrete clouded the family, their citizens had no clue of. The rulers where just more than blood thirsty….

* * *

Louise's POV

After a long history lesson, I met the girls at our lockers near the drama and music department. I needed to know if they too had anything strange happen recently. Granted they might say no and ask why. Then maybe when I tell them they'll think I need to go to some hospital. Oh well.

'Hey girls' I said with a slight spring in my step as I approached.

'Hey lou' Holly said spitting cookie everywhere.

'Hi'

'I'm gonna kill you…' muttered Chloe sitting on the window ledge with a glare.

'You alright?' Emma smiled sitting just under Chloe.

'So how was art?' I asked Holly and Chloe.

'I'm gonna kill you…' Chloe said again, when holly's hyper….well it's like a time bomb about to go off! I had to laugh.

'Chlo you know before we went class what was you on about?' asked Emma getting up of the floor.

'Oh… erm something happened to me last night. I was wondering if anything strange happened to you guys too.' Thank god she asked everyone and not me!

'YES!' we all said in unison. Now that was unexpected.

'I shut my door and the handle melted in my hand!' Emma said showing her hand which still had bits of silver on.

'My electrical appliances started talking!' spoke Elisha holding up her phone.

'The living room flew! And I mean flew! Like…WEEEEEEE!' Laughed Holly.

'My plants started to follow me!' I added looking out the window for any more green plants making its way towards me.

'The bath water in my bath started to some freaky crap!' hysterically said Chloe rubbing her head.

'This is a part of puberty right?' asked Holly breaking the silence.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I feel like I shouldn't be a part of this world. Like I was supposed to be on another planet. I hate it here. My ex-best friends made new friends with the hyper weird girl and the dumb blond. But you know, I'm totally over those out casts.

'Hey Lucy' spoke Courtney snapping me out of my thoughts.

'Yeah'

'I want to show you something. It's kinda like a party trick' she added pulling me into the girls' bathroom. She took out a black jewel just when it started to spark black lightning. Then mist started to appear and the lights flickered on and off.

'What the hell?!' I gasped. I looked over to the mirror to see a reflection of me and Courtney, but it wasn't us…two zombies like figures took our place.

'Girl that aint no party trick!' I yelled as everything faded away.

'I know I must tell you something. My lady.' Courtney said bowing down to me, holding this crystal up to me.

'My lady?! Courtney, what are you on about?!' I asked standing there in total shock. What was she doing?! She was beginning to freak me out big time.

* * *

**Hi guys, little issue with my internet with the storm in the UK, so there might be a little issue with both this story and_ 'Dream of the devil'. _Hope you enjoyed this anyway. (NO COMENTS! ;'( ) **


	5. Chapter 5: Our new life

** Chapter 5: Our new life.**

'HayLin! The guardians need to be summoned!' YanLin yelled running into the clean white room.

'I found Cornelia and Taranee, yet Will and Irma I can't seem to find. I am trying my hardest Oracle. I asked Corny and T to help with the find.' Replied HayLin sighing.

'Oracle! Oracle! They have found her! The next ruler of X!' yelling interrupted the two women causing them to run into the council room.

'Impossible!' the Oracle frowned making his face age more.

'Her name is Lucy and is the age of our new guardians. In fact they go to the same school.' Stated one of the Kandracar council members who stood high above the others.

'I see dark clouds hanging over the girls and this Lucy girl, I feel there is bad blood between them. They are enemies, this will make things more complicated…The girls will have to work around this; I truly hope this will not affect their abilities.' The Oracle turned his back on the council focusing on the future that was to come.

* * *

Louise's POV

'Thank god that I wasn't the only one!' sighed Elisha giving a little awkward laugh at the end.

'So…What do we do now with this "magic"?' asked Emma using air quotes when she said the word magic. She is the most the most sceptical person out of us all even if there was a zombie apocalypse and a zombie was eating at her face, she still wouldn't believe it.

'Be superheroes like in the films or my comics!' yelled Holly, jumping up and down on the sofa, pumped as ever to use her powers for something.

'Or we'll end up at some kiddie's party doing magic tricks.' Chloe smiled fiddling with her phone. Before saying anything else I noticed the long blonde hair of my mother from the corner of my eye, I turned around and spoke.

'Hi mom' I said seeing Mom practically spying in on us from the kitchen door.

'Oh…erm hi girls.' She awkwardly smiled holding a small box behind her back emerging from the kitchen.

'What's in the box? A small hyperactive holly?' Chloe said pointing the tatty box vibrating in Mom's hands.

'What? Wait hey!' stuttered Holly getting slightly offended even though she knows it's true.

'No honey no. I heard you talking from the kitchen.' Mom sighed with a slight smile, putting the box on the coffee table in front of us.

'Oh god.' I sighed shifting my weight as I made eye contact with the girls who shared the same worried look.

'No, No, it's ok! I went through the same thing with my friends when I was about your age. It wasn't that long ago but looks like there is more danger in the universe.' Mom sat on the sofa next to me, one hand on the still moving box.

'Right, that's it I'm out of this freak show, see ya later Miss Hale.' Emma stated shooting up from her seat, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

'Emma, sit.' Ordered mom. Emma shot back down to her seat.

'Thank you. Now let me explain everything to you girls. When I was your age…' began mom. This story haunted my thoughts for the rest of the day.

* * *

Elisha's POV

Miss Hale had just finished her story about her "guardian" teenage years…I never believed a second of it.

'So…since your fall out with each other, you haven't talked since?' Holly asked still taking all the new information in.

'Yes, though we did 16 years ago when I fell pregnant as did Taranee. We found that we were in danger of being targeted by our old enemies, we had to come together and since then we haven't spoken since. I know that HayLin chose the option of being a council member in Kandracar like her Grandma YanLin. She was the one to warn me about the dangers and that this, the heart of Kandracar, needs to be passed down to the next generation of guardians.' Cornelia said holding up this beautiful pink crystal.

'Great story….I'm out' Emma laughed heading straight for the door.

'Same, this is just nuts!' I said on Emma's tail.

'Guys come on! Wouldn't it be fun?!' Holly ran to us at the door grabbing my wrist.

'It's always fun to try new things!' Chloe added getting up of her seat, crossing her arms.

'Not new things that could kill you! Did you hear the Cassidy story?! And the not knowing where the other three guardians are? THEY COULD BE DEAD!' Emma screamed sounding mental.

'Oh I believe they're not' Cornelia shook her head from the sofa.

'Well I believe that this is crazy!' I said grabbing my bag.

'I believe the door handle says otherwise!' Miss Hale calmly said getting to her feet, Emma's face went from anger to confusion.

'Emma, I know you, like the others, had something weird happen sometime this week. I know of the melting handle.'

'It's obvious your element, your power is fire' Miss Hale handed Emma a white candle.

'What's this for?' Emma asked looking at the candle she held.

'Tonight, light it using your powers and think about the opportunity of being a guardian.' Cornelia said before turning to Holly who still held onto my wrist.

'Holly, I heard something trashed your living room.' She spoke.

'Yeah! And I got grounded for it! I didn't even do anything!' Holly yelled crossing her arms in anger.

'That was a sign, that your power is Air.'

'See how many you can blow up' Cornelia threw over a packet of balloons to Holly with a wink.

'Louise, I saw what happened to the garden the other day, so I took the liberty of putting a dead flower in your room.' Cornelia smiled down to her daughter.

'Oh…Erm ok thanks?' Louise nodded awkwardly with a small smile.

'See if you can bring it alive with colour again.' Her mother smiled more as Louise rolled her light eyes.

'Chloe' Cornelia spoke turning to the brunette.

'Oh god' Chloe sighed.

'Now what happened with your bath indicates you are the next water guardian.' Said Cornelia stating the obvious.

'Damn I was hoping for the power of reading minds or seeing the future.' Chloe sarcastically muttered.

'That can happen.' Nodded Miss Hale.

'When it rains don't take an umbrella' she continued.

'And get a cold! Brilliant idea!' laughed Chloe.

'Use your water ability to make an invisible water shield.' Cornelia told a confused Chloe before finally turning to me. I think she might be jealous that the others get more of a physical gift than what she gets.

'Elisha, this will be yours have it on 24/7 and never let it out of your sight! Guard it with your life!' Cornelia held out "heart of Kandracar" waiting for me to walk over to her to take it off her.

'Say the words guardians unite when you girls are together and you will transform. Have a go tomorrow under the Heatherfield Bridge, or one of the many caves along the beach.' She added as I took the necklace of her looking at the pink crystal glowing brightly.

* * *

Emma's POV

We left Louise's house late at night, we all lived quite close to each other so we all walked home with each other. I still held the candle in my hand as did Holly with the balloons and Elisha with the necklace.

'This is stupid, it's all one big dream and I'm just going to wake up any minute.' Elisha said looking down at the jewel.

'It just seems un real right!' I agreed fiddling with the candle.

'Come on! It'll be fun! I mean who else will get this opportunity? For some reason we were chose, and I for one don't want to let this pass me by.' Debated Chloe.

'YEAH!' Screamed Holly giving Chloe a high-five before spitting off from me and Chloe with Elisha.

Today was one strange day.

* * *

**Thanks lexi for reviewing and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, see you in the next chapter ;) xxxx**


End file.
